


I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also Implied Chariots, Angst, Autisim, Autistic Ruby, Autistic!Ruby, Breakup, Bumbleby - Freeform, Chariots of Fire - Freeform, Comfort, Commentary, Critique of the Show, Cute, Despair, Destruction, Elderburn, Elderburn?, Ending Relationship, F/F, Failed Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Greek Fire, Happy Ending, Harm, Hurt, Intrigue, Lots of Angst, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Rube Cube, Sad, Sadness, Sisterly Love, Sisters, Spectrum Ruby, Strawberry Sunrise - Freeform, Suicidal Tendencies, Violence, White Rose - Freeform, i guess?, it's implied - Freeform, relationship, very sad, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake and Yang break up. Directly after it, Yang can already not handle it and goes on a complete bender drinking and wallowing in her own sadness, hypnotising herself into believing that no one in the world really cares or ever cared about her at all, that is until, on the way to maybe even ending it all, a Ghost finds her in the rain, and takes her home. Home to Ruby, where she can get better. | Beware for a poetic critique of the show, so long as you don't read between the lines it shouldn't even be that obvious aside from poetic exposition. And a lot of sadness until the end. The ending is hella happy and fluffy.





	1. I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues

“I’m really sorry, I’m truly, very sorry. It’s just not working out Yang, it’s not. I’m so sorry.” Blake kept on preaching, calm as a cucumber while the invincible and unbreakable blonde was slowly succumbing to despair and crumbling to pieces on the inside. Dying softly and slowly as the sombre if not a little upsetting piano and drum beat filled the ears of the buxom blonde. Blake had asked her to meet at a small and empty bar downtown in New Vale, and now Yang knew why after avoiding her for a while. 

To break up with her, after almost a year of deciding to date her. After all, they had been through. 

In Yang's mind, it all seemed now for nothing. So much for nothing, as Blake had been explaining and confessing for about the past hour. She had not even ordered a drink. Yang meanwhile was sat still on the bar stool with her Strawberry Sunrise in her hand and nothing where her heart used to be, shattered before her. The girl felt sick, sad and utterly crushed all at once, and then completely empty if there was some semblance of survival after each emotion weighed fully on her. It was a conversation, unlike anything she had ever been on the receiving end of. 

Hell, Yang Xiao Long, for all her muster and blunder about how cute said girl was, or what a specimen another was, had never even dated a person in her life. Blake had been her first. Her first crush that could crush even her semblance and aura, her first time having sex, her first date, her first real kiss. 

Blake had been Yang's first everything, and now the dark-haired and shadowed-eyed, tanned feline faunus was stood up in her white duster telling Yang that it didn't feel right anymore. That she just wanted to be 'friends', as cliche and disgusting as it sounded. It left such a disdain in Yang's mouth it was as if someone had replaced her entire drink with salted water. It was horrible, like sand on her tongue. 

"So you... You really think we should break up?" Yang asked, still trying to pick up the pieces of her usually bombastic voice. It had spilt all over the bar when Blake had actually dropped the atomical bomb of a breakup proposal before her and then continued to spout the evidence as to why it was the best idea. 

Most of it, a lot of it, Blake's reasons were all for herself. That she still felt guilty and that she felt Yang deserved better than a good-for-nothing stowaway with a monkey faunus for a stalker and built-in third wheel. Another was the arm, which made Yang want to break the wood of the bar she was hunched over. And then there was the PTSD they both still had, the reason Yang woke up about four times a week on average screaming and with the nub of her arm burning with phantom pain. To top it all off was Blake trying to interject their lack of intimacy in the bedroom, considering neither desired to initiate sexual contact that much, as a reason for the break up being logical and mutually beneficial.

Yang couldn't see any of it. And when she saw nothing but emotional fog and tears in her already burning eyes, she realised that she needed Blake a lot more than Blake needed her. 

That revelation was like a kick to her centre, right between her legs. It winded her.

"I... I think it'll be best for both of us if we end this before we both end up worse. I'm sorry Yang. I'm so sorry." Blake was still saying, albeit a little muted as Yang took another sip out of her drink. It was stale and old, and withered, like sand and water mixed together finely. She couldn't stomach another one and pushed it aside for the barkeep, clicking her fingers for service. 

She could not look at Blake, and not because this was the end of their relationship and she could not accept that, but because it had all turned out to be wasted time, and now she was about to cry. About to cry, whereas Blake had done her crying before, and now she was as calm as ever. No fight in her at all, not like the Battle of Beacon. Not like standing up to Adam. Not like it at all. 

Blake seemed like a shell of her former self, and it was making Yang all the sadder. All the more convinced that she was worthless, and that everything had been for nothing. So much for nothing. 

The barkeeper got to her and waited for something. Yang pointed to the brandy and asked for a shot of it with lemonade. Strong, barely diluted, guaranteed to get her completely wrecked.

She didn't say anything to Blake, and then the faunus started crying again. She rested her hand on Yang's shoulder and reached in for one final kiss on the cheek. Yang was like stone to it, not doing anything to stop it and yet not even reacting. Her body temperature didn't even flicker - it remained a hollow and saddening lukewarm as if the dragon was normal, not special at all. It didn't feel special, it felt like a piece of used tissue as it drank. 

"I'm so sorry. I'll see you around..." Blake said finally and left the bar solemnly and alone, leaving Yang haunched over the bar with her metallic fingers barely trying to hold the glass between them. 

And Yang said nothing at all in the ensuing minutes. She just drank, sip after sip, in complete silence and not inviting any talk from the barkeep or any of the bemused and shadeless patrons around her, all so very insignificant she didn't even look at them. Everything seemed to blend together and melt away and Yang felt truly removed from all physical place of sensory stimulation. No noise, no movement, no feeling, nothing to smell and nothing to see. All that was there was the heartbreak, the fact that Yang had watched the best thing she regarded in her life to up and remove herself from it, making Yang feel so worthless she may as well not move from that stool at all, and simply die there. 

It was all for nothing, none of it, none of anything. All the strife and the grief, the pain and the blood, and literal body parts as Yang, drunkenly, traced her numbed fingertips down the seams of her robotic prosthetic. She felt like a joke - a used and sliced up joke. 

Adam would have done better to have just cut her in half at the waist, kill her and be done with it. He didn't even care about killing Yang, and that was simply why he hadn't. He hadn't killed her because he wanted to just hurt and kill Blake. Again Yang had been used for something else. She would always be used for something else. 

Did anyone at all care the for the blonde?

She took out her scroll, accessing her derelict photo album of the odd snap and picture she had taken with friends and family - what little there was on there. Yang seemed once upon a time to be the life and soul of the party, and yet in truth, she was so downtrodden and sombre that she never even took photographs of the moments that mattered. Better to let them happen and move onto the next amazing one. Photographs were for people that mattered. 

Weiss? Did she care for Yang? She had left too, so quickly back to Atlas and had only come back because she was placed under house arrest. Nora? A plain and simple no. Ren? Had he ever even spoken to Yang? Had they even been in the same place at the same time? Yang could not even recall.

Jaune cared about only one thing - Jaune, and maybe his own sense of self-preservation. To the point of melting down the only woman who ever loved him for reasons unfathomable to make his shield better. Yang had determined, upon seeing his disgusting face on her scroll, that she would never want Jaune to care about her. Instantly she deleted the photo he was in. 

Pyrrha? Did Pyrrha care about Yang? They had spoken a lot of times, shared sparring practice, eaten together. They had studied, gossiped, laughed. They had done a lot, and Yang liked Pyrrha a lot, but she was always trapped between her own amazing sense of kindness and Jaune's intolerable character. 

Coco? Velvet? Fox? Neon? Reese? Arslan? May? Anyone? Did anyone even give a damn about Yang at all? Anyone? Even her own mother had abandoned her when she was only two, leaving her alone as an only child with Tai and Summer. To do what? Yang still didn't even know what. 

And now she was ending up the same way as Uncle Qrow, the horrid and deceiving, useless man he was and had been. She was ending up a drunk, destroyed by a lifetime of PTSD and so many issues she'd drown in them and the booze. 

Yang began to truly weep. The gently falling tears that had been streaming from her eyes since Blake had left now unleashed their ultimate sadness, and she was sobbing, crying hard and huddling over herself. The drink was away from her, the fourth of them in rapid succession and she was crying so hard and so profusely she couldn't stop. She just wanted Blake back already.

She had to leave, had to go find Blake, no matter how drunk she was getting, which she discovered was a lot more than she realised once she got up from the stool. Quickly wiping out her wallet she left the bartender a fifty for the drink and the trouble and then stumbled out of the bar and onto the street. 

It was evening, the sun saying its last goodbye behind a thick layer of cloud as the weather front fully invaded the previous light of the day. 

Thunder struck, and suddenly it began to downpour without a single care at all. 

All of Yang's marvellous and fiery blonde hair was washed down and lost so much volume she looked as if an avalanche had hit her mane. She was a lion, a dragon and a raven and all at once, her fur had been shaved, her mouth taped and her wings clipped, and the rain was dampening more than her already spit upon spirits. Yang felt like rubberised and trodden on garbage, worse than the bottom of the world of society, she was the scum no one could see and no one could possibly care for. She was disregarded as rubbish, intended to fall down the gutters and fade from existence. It was not as if anyone cared for her at all anyway. 

Blake had made it abundantly clear. But Yang needed her, she simply did, she needed to talk to her again, say the things she didn't earlier, and while she was drunk, and as bad an idea as it was. It was the only idea she had. 

The bad idea, being the only one, still deserved seeing through, as the rain washed down on her like a thousand bullets and the cold wrapped around her flesh and already freezing core like a blanket of ice. She was trembling even as she made her feet move, one past the other until it was almost considered walking and not drunkenly stumbling. 

Yang had no idea where Blake was, and she didn't want to call her, she did, and she didn't. The rain was coming down heavier and heavier, unrelenting as she slowly walked her way to the bridge. 

The scroll rang itself. 

"Yang? Are you there? Are you okay? Yang?" Came Pyrrha's voice, the familiar tones of the long lost redhead. But that was impossible. She was dead, she was dust in the wind, she was gone and she was never coming back. 

How was she calling Yang's scroll? How drunk was Yang anyway?

"P-Pyrrha? What the-? What's-What's-How are you calling me? Pyrrha?" 

"Yang? Are you okay? Are you okay, Yang? Where are you, Yang? Is it raining really badly? I heard you were at a bar? Are you safe, Yang?" Pyrrha kept asking as if she couldn't even hear Yang. Just how drunk had she gotten?

She stumbled some more, her head pounding and her tears continuing to come. Hearing Pyrrha's voice again made her sadder still, either she was so drunk she was going insane from the PTSD manifesting as the voice of the dead redhead. Or someone was playing a very very bad prank. 

Still, Yang could not stop her tears or the feeling of inadequacy and desire to be removed. The blonde rested her head against the brick wall of a building, the rain still streaking down the wall and wetting her entire face - it was what she needed but made Yang feel all the more like dirt. She even drank some of the pouring rain water as it came down and washed over her face. Needless to say, she had slipped into a bad way. A perfect storm of sadness over the breakup and then utter sodomy of the drink. She must have had more than four of them. 

"I'm going to the bridge Pyrrha. I-I'll-I'll-I guess I'll be-be wi-ith you soon." Yang hiccupped and stammered the whole way, still crying uncontrollably before deciding she didn't want or need her scroll anymore.

She tossed it aside like the garbage she saw herself as and continued forward, stumbling her way to the bridge. There was no way she was going to make it without Blake, not that she could see, no way. Blake was the only thing keeping her together anymore. She couldn't do it herself, not since she was broken. Without the faunus, Yang knew she was useless, she knew her story was the most pathetic that could be told. She had been written into an impossible corner, that when combined with the fate of the team and their own stories, left her out to dry and left her out to fail. She was stuck and without Blake…

Without Blake, Yang was better off like Pyrrha. Dead and out of the world and a story, that simply didn't care for her. 

She made it to the start of the arch before giving up. Yang couldn't do it anymore, what was the point at all? In her drunken state she sat down on the soaking ground, the rain still pouring down upon her and she waited, resting against the concrete of the support block that held the arch in place. Whatever happened, she didn't care.

All Yang wanted was Blake, that was it. She couldn't operate without her. She needed the care now. 

Just as her eyes began to close, Yang could see something red, something red in the distance, coming very slowly towards her. She couldn't stay awake long enough to see them, to see who it was coming for her. 

"It's okay Yang, it's going to be alright now. Let's get you home." A sudden and ethereal voice called out so subtly as Yang slept. "Let's get you home."

When the blonde did finally wake, albeit a whole day later, she was tucked in bed in Ruby's apartment, with the girl herself alternating between the kitchen, the bathroom and then Yang, and she was tending to the blonde. The room was warmer than anything, warmer than Yang's old bedroom back in Patch, and the windows were even open. It was still amazingly warm. Yang was tucked in, by Ruby presumably, and her robotic prosthetic set aside on the counter table, to let the blond sleep comfortably.

The room was layered so estranged. It looked like an old infirmary, and there was even a bowl of warm water on the floor with cloths. Maybe Ruby had been trying to warm Yang up - the blonde had been in the pouring rain for an unknown amount of time and she must have been freezing. 

But Yang could not remember how she even got to be at Ruby's. 

Ruby... Ruby... Ruby. That was one person who cared. One above all the others. Ruby cared, had always cared and would always care. Sweet little Ruby. 

"You're awake!" Ruby cried as soon as she peeked her little head around the corner of the doorframe like a little girl. The autistic Ruby looked the happiest she had ever been, even with the soft rubbery-plastic chewable necklace charm dangling from her neck. 

And with Yang looked, it was still Ruby's sweet and little head poking out. She was beaming with smiles, and Yang could already feel the love reach across the room, the warmth, and it all made sense as to why it was so snug. Ruby wanted it this way for when Yang woke up. She wanted her comfortable and snuggled up in bed. 

Just like Yang used to make it whenever Ruby was sick or was sad. 

The blonde smiled and had to chuckle to herself as she sat up a little and lay on her side, looking across the empty space to her darling sister. "Yeah... I'm awake."

Ruby smiled a little more. "I'll be right in, just making the soup. Remember the chicken soup Mom used to make and then you too for when I got sick every single winter? I'm making it for you, then we can snuggle up and watch a movie?" Ruby asked, not needing to say anything about why Yang was now sick, about what had happened, Ruby didn't need to know. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that it had happened, for one reason or another, and now Yang needed her little sister, so the little sister would be there. With chicken soup and a collection of movies to snuggle with. Yang sighed and chuckled a little more. She was tearing up again, weeping to come later. And she slid back under the warmth of the blanket. 

"Yeah, movies and chicken soup. Just the two of us Rube Cube. Just the two of us."


	2. Over My Head (Cable Car)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life without Blake gets to Yang, and she explodes worse than she ever has before, with Ruby caused in the crossfire. But in the internal fallout of the suicidal blonde, she realises something she didn't before. Something brand new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests to do another chapter and while it took me getting really depressed and sad to do it, here it is! More of this featuring White Rose as well as more Autistic Ruby. And Winter Schnee!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!

It was snowing now, a couple of weeks on after the night in the rain, and Yang's fever had left her, with Ruby nursing her the entire way through her adjusted routine. The smaller sister had dropped everything to look after her sister, but now it seemed all for nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. 

Yang was detonating, taking everything with her as she exploded over and over again.

She was screaming, running through her room and destroying everything, tossing all of the stuff to the floor, breaking all she could. Her hair was a bright flame, deeply red and fraught with chaos all inside it. She was scolding, her body heat radiating like a massive heatwave from a blast furnace. Her eyes were deep crimson and she was sobbing, the tears streaming from them down her face and she was raging all at the same time. Every single negative thought exploding over and over in her mind, until her anger and her rage and her hatred took over her and moved her to destroy her room. 

"Ruby? Ruby, what is she doing?" Weiss asked the terrified smalle sister as she huddled in the shower while Yang thundered through her room tossing everything around to destroy it. 

"Fuck you! Fucking piece of shit! I'll kill you! Ah! Blake! Blake! Blaaaaake!!" Yang roared at the top of her voice, not caring about anything else but her own pain. "Blaaaaake!!" She screamed again, right before another smash. A vase of flowers it sounded, colliding with the wall before Yang's burning fist. Ruby felt the walls vibrate and she huddled in a tighter ball. 

The smaller sister tried so hard to keep the phone to her ear, to keep Weiss on the line, and to keep the chewy lump of rubbery plastic between her teeth. She couldn't speak, she didn't want Yang to hear her. Even Zwei was silent as Yang smashed her way through the apartment. 

"Ruby? Ruby, come on, speak to me. Please! Ruby are you okay?" Weiss called again and again. Even the white-haired girl was crying down the line, as Ruby sobbed and all she could hear was the smaller girl's whimpers. "Ruby... Please... Tell me you're okay..." Weiss begged of her down the line. 

The smaller girl with red and black hair gritted her teeth and sobbed so hard, trembling as she kept the shower curtain over her like a shawl and a hood, cuddling Zwi close for comfort as every fibre of her body shook. She was panicking, completely, she was terrified as she kept hearing Yang destroying their apartment.

And she was destroying it. The lamp hit the floor and smashed with a hollow explosion and the heat turned up a little more. 

"Blaaaaaake! Blake come baaaack! Aaaah!! I can't Blake!" She was screaming, her anger and rage controlling her completely. It was not letting her go at all. She kept on screaming Blake's name, kept on begging her to come back as she tossed anything around the apartment that was not nailed down. The table in the sitting room, the cupboards, her own bed slammed against the wall. She kept punching it on and on. 

And Ruby chewed on her small necklace with as much force as she could. It looked like she could rip it in half with her teeth, despite the firm hold of the rubbery plastic. She was so scared, so afraid and the tears kept on coming down her face. 

"Ruby! We're almost there! We're coming! I'm coming Ruby I promise!" Weiss called down the line and Ruby breathed audibly. 

She gasped, with relieved breath. "H-H-Hurry... W-Weiss..." She whimpered down the line. She didn't want the call to end, she didn't want to be alone as Yang trashed the whole place. Ruby needed to keep hearing Weiss's voice. But Winter's came next. 

"Ruby, it's me, it's Winter, you know? Your new big sister yes?" Winter asked, reaffirming Ruby's inclusion to the Schnee family because she was so smitten and bonded with Weiss. The elder Schnee, the businesswoman Winter who was now in control of the SDC, she loved and adored Ruby, and knew of her condition, and thus treated her with added protection... In case of times like these. 

Winter only never expected Yang to explode with Ruby in the area. But she would deal with Yang later. 

Ruby trembled but gasped again when Winter said she was her big sister. "W-Winter?" Ruby asked, peeped even as she gnawed at her necklace. 

"That's right Ruby... We're almost there. Weiss is going to be with you soon and I'm going to take Yang to the Police Station, okay?" Winter checked, her head cool and collected as she floored it in her car down the streets of downtown Vale. 

"No! No no, please! She's okay! She's just really sad! Winter no, please! Yang's just really upset! She needs help! She needs me!" Ruby cried, her tears coming harder as she sobbed and balled. She could not handle Yang being taken away. Ruby needed to help her, to protect her, the blonde dragon who had been through so much. She needed Ruby and Ruby had sworn it would be them after Blake. Yang needed help. Ruby was that help. 

Yang could not be taken away. No. Ruby couldn't handle it. 

"Winter.... No... Please no..."

There was another massive smash, a huge clatter. It was all the plates and bowls smashing all over the kitchen floor as Yang moved in there, through the wall it sounded and she was destroying all of it. But then she fell quiet, huffing and breathing heavily. And then nothing. Nothing. For what seemed like an eternity. Nothing. No noise from Yang in the kitchen, she was silent, and the heat was dissipating until the whole apartment grew cold again. 

Ruby stopped, waited, not making any noise but she stopped crying or at least stopped crying audibly, and there was nothing at all from either sister. However, the younger pulled the shower curtain over her head again and held Zwei close to her as he sniffed at her and tried to give her some comfort. Ruby was still shaking so much, all of her rattling like a skeletal instrument in the shower for protection from her explosive and rogue sister. 

There was another minute of it, where Ruby couldn't hear anything. Until there came a small noise from the kitchen. Sniffling. Yang was crying again, but it was worse than that, she was really crying, truly, sobbing. 

She must have realised what she had done, and now she was breaking down worse than anything. Ruby dared not move, she didn't want to see Yang like that, she didn't want to see her with that much sadness and self-loathing around her. She wanted to see Yang like the morning after she'd helped her into her bed and started to care for her after the night in the rain. She didn't want Yang like this, so defeated. 

What came next made Ruby almost die there. It was Yang's scream, the utter heart-wrenching pull of it. It was like a pained banshee how it pierced the walls and cracked the windows almost. How it sought out Ruby's ears and barrelled into them. It was a monster's cry, shocked and realising of what it had done. 

"Ruby, what was that?" Weiss asked again down the line. But before Ruby could answer there were more noises. 

It was Yang again, she was running, punching her way through the doors and out of the main one, down the stairs and out of the apartment into the building snow. She was gone, and Ruby was still cowering in the shower with the curtain over her quivering body, still holding Zwei in her arms. 

Winter quickly pulled up to the apartment block and stopped. "She couldn't have gone far, go check on Ruby and I'll find her. I hope Ruby forgives me when I do." Winter told Weiss as the younger Schnee sister got out of the car and peered in. Winter seemed so angry, furious, unforgiving. If she found Yang, there could be murder. 

Before Weiss could even get into the apartment block she saw Ruby coming down the stairs with her eyes glistening with her tears. The smaller girl was still pulling down her beanie and pulling her mittens over her hands. She was still carrying Zwei and as Weiss glimpsed at her she could see that Ruby was still freaking out. She was sobbing and shaking all over as she ran. 

"Weiss! We have to find her! Come on! We've gotta find her Weiss!" Ruby cried, wiping her eyes on her mitten and setting Zwei down on the floor. "Come on Zwei! We have to find Yang!" 

She was already running by the time Winter turned off the ignition and was getting out of the car. The snow was beginning to come down harder and harder upon them. The taller Schnee tossed her younger half her beret as she wrapped her long and thick scarf around her neck. Winter was still seething with rage, and even more, as she looked at the stage Ruby was in now. 

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted at her girlfriend, readying to begin the search but wanting to know if her other half was okay or not. The physical evidence of her appearance told her otherwise. 

The smallest girl turned and thundered at Weiss. "Weiss! I'm fine! I mean I'm not! I'm shaking worse t-than I ever h-have! It doesn't matter! Yang's out there and she's in the worst shape she's ever been in! Y-You didn't hear her sc-scream! She's dying Weiss! She's s-so close this time! I can't lose her! Okay! I just can't! Come on!" She screamed, not saying anything else but storming off into a jog down the street. 

Weiss looked back to Winter, both not knowing how to react, but from the way Ruby was shouting, it seemed as if this could genuinely be the time. The time Yang could not handle it anymore. 

The time Yang committed suicide. 

"I'll go with Ruby," Weiss told her sister. 

"I'll take the car," Winter grunted and got back in, turning the engine over as quickly possible and turning the car around in a mad drift that brought adrenaline to her bones. 

Yang was already making her way to the bridge. She was freezing but didn't care, not after what she had done. She'd let her anger and her hatred for herself get to her, and she had exploded, worse than ever and at home, and in front of her autistic sister, the one she swore she would never do anything to hurt her. Yang had destroyed her home, their home. She'd smashed it all to bits. 

It was all scattered over the floor, and Yang remembered that Ruby had heard all of it. She was hiding from her. In the bathroom... In the shower, while she destroyed the entire apartment. 

Yang fell to her knees, slamming her already frostbitten fists into the floor, gripping at the snow and throwing it all around her as she screamed again. "Ah! Ruby!! I'm so sorry!" Yang screamed, her hands bleeding all over as the cold snapped at her. The fire from her mouth as she roared didn't even heat her up. Even though her eyes were still crimson, and her hair still burning brightly. The cold still wrapped its tender and dark grip around her, digging itself into her and making her hands bleed, her legs feel stiff and numb, her bare arms burn with the white hot cold. 

It was better like this, better that she just lay in the snow and let the cold take her almost bare body. She was only in her vest top and shorts. And she was barefoot. The cold was lapping at her like she was a stray hare into a pack of wolves. A prime target for the prey and she was freezing.

"I'm so sorry Ruby... I'm so sorry Ruby... I'm so sorry Ruby... I'm so sorry Ruby..." She kept on telling herself as she walked on, in the snapping cold, continuing to make her limbs burn with the absolutely frozen temperatures clinging to her like a blazing glue that could not be removed. And Yang kept crying, sobbing, her nose growing frozen over with the tears and other waste over her face. She was so cold. So sorry. So ashamed of herself. 

So tired of being in this pain, tired of it all, of being abandoned, of wasting the effort. of living. 

It was all for nothing without Blake, Yang couldn't keep herself together. She proved this to herself, taking the metal prosthetic off of her stump of an arm and tossing it onto the street to let it get covered in snow. "I'm not gonna need it." She told herself as she neared the bridge. A different one to the last time. It was the one closest to Patch, near the gate that led to the road that way.

All the sounds of the smashing stuff came back to Yang, how she had exploded and turned her room into a war zone, crashing through the whole wall into the kitchen and destroying all there. She had dismantled her room of all innocence, destroying it all as she rampaged in her anger and hate for herself. She thought herself that lowly and pathetic and unwanted, unneeded, who would miss her? Ruby had Weiss, even if she loved Yang she could move past it. Blake didn't care, no one did. It was all for nothing. 

When Blake had cried, Yang had wiped away all of her tears, she had gotten rid of all the faunus's fears in the night when nightmares of Taurus and the White Fang came to her. She had held her hand over two years. And Blake had left her, for nothing. And she had left Vale in the process gone back to Menagerie.

Where did that leave Yang? Blake still had a part of her with her, in her. Yang loved her, still did, more than anything else in all of creation.

She reached the bridge, looking down in the empty canal below. The waters were held back in the winter. If Yang jumped, she would fall a great distance and land on pure concrete. It would be quick, but the mess would be abundant. It was a horrid thought, but Yang had made up her mind, this was for the best. 

Best for everyone, that she did not take up any more space...

"Yang!"

It was Winter, Yang found out as she turned around and saw the white of the woman blending into the bleak and pale background and further surroundings. She was too tall to be Weiss and her voice was more effective and identifiable for her sternness with that hint of mild attractiveness. But Yang couldn't care, Winter was not going to stop her. 

Yang backed her feet up the ledge and let the cold whip and lash at her body again, her arms began to bleed, as well as her calves, the frost biting at her with its insatiable jaws. 

"I... Leave, Winter! Tell them you didn't find me!" Yang called at her, shivering all over and the blood falling down to her fingers and then to the snow below her. 

Winter was cautious but she stepped slowly through the falling snow to Yang inch by inch, her hand out in a gesture for Yang to take it. This was not going to happen how Yang wanted it, Winter was not going to let it. Not at all. "Yang, you've got frostbite. We need to get you in the car and somewhere warm. Come on, Yang, don't do this to us." Winter called. 

"Us? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Us? You're not my family. You don't care! No one does! No one ever cares! They just keep leaving and letting me fade!" Yang called back, her hair lighting again in the bright but muted flame, gently being held back by the cold. She didn't even feel the blood building and seeping through the wounds all over her from the frostbite, but it was beginning to gather around her. 

Winter edged a little closer. "Yang. You know that's not true. Ruby loves you more than anything in this world, you're her big sister. And you're hurting. But I can help, Yang... Let me get you warm and in the car. Come on. Please."

The tears burst through Yang's eyes again, her thoughts running around her ragged head at Mach Speed she couldn't think straight. "I can't!" She screamed. 

"Yes you can, come on you can do this! I know you, Yang Xiao Long. You rode from Patch to Menagerie to get back to Blake. You then fought your way through hell to get back to Ruby and Weiss. Yang... You're the damned backbone of your entire family. You're the one holding it all together..." 

Winter was so close to her now, close enough to reach for her and to grab her if she fell. But the elder Schnee could see the pain and duress in Yang's eyes. How fast she was thinking and the amount of strain she was suffering from. It was so bare in her eyes. 

"H-How do you know all this? W-What are you doing, Winter?" Yang asked, feeling dizzy, so dizzy. The edges of her vision were blackening. 

She couldn't fully hear what Winter said next, but she made out a little. "Because... Yang I... You!"

The blonde passed out. But she thought she heard Winter say she loved her...

She woke up in a hospital bed, the various wires and instruments plugged into her and the fluids coming into her at a steady rate. Already stirring, she could feel the bandages all around her, her arms and her legs. Both of her hands were in mittens made out of bandage wrap. The damage to her skin and her body must have been so much worse than she had thought, standing out there on the bridge in the freezing cold... With... Winter. 

Yang blinked, her eyes adjusting to the intense light of the hospital. She was laying down and thus struggled to sit up a little, but as she did, she felt weight next to her, on her side. She peered and saw the source of the mass. 

Winter Schnee. But why was she still here?

"Oh good!" A voice came from the other side of the room. "You know she hasn't left your side since she brought you in last night. She was even in the operating theatre with you while they treated the frostbite." The Nurse informed Yang, her face covered by a surgical mask, but her voice was so familiar. Soft and melodic. But Yang wasn't looking at her to see if she could recognise the woman, she was captivated by the sleeping Winter at her side, resting her head on the side of the bed. "It's not every day we have the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company come in needing treatment for a girlfriend."

Yang still didn't look but she spoke. "I'm... Not her girlfriend... I just broke up with my mine a couple weeks ago." She informed the familiar sounding Nurse without looking at her. Her voice was so familiar, like that of someone Yang looked up to, it was so pure and angelic. 

It reminded Yang of Fall, the Autumn, and of red... Pyrrhic Red. 

"That's strange. She certainly acted as if you two were a couple. Held and kissed your hand as soon as you were out of surgery. And she's stayed by your side since she brought you in. Poor girl.."

Yang rested her hand on Winter's, only to hold it between both. She drew it up to her lips and kissed Winter's fingers, crying a little as she did. She turned to see the Nurse, but the woman was gone, completely. There was no one there at all. 

All that was there, in the room with Yang... Was Winter Schnee. Where she had been for hours. 

Yang laid back, closing her eyes again and keeping her hand holding Winter's. She liked the feel of the elder Schnee's hand in hers. 

It fit well.


	3. Don't Say Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout following Blake breaking up with Yang has fully subsided... For now. And while Yang remains a little depressed, and vulnerable after her double attempted suicide and her brush with frostbite, she still remains strong and alive, and still under the care of Ruby Rose. Her Rube Cube. Only now Weiss and Winter are there to help both sisters, Winter taking to Yang especially as she slowly becomes attracted to the exposed and unhealthy dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more... So here's more I guess? I didn't wanna make this a full-blown story but you all kinda forced my hand and my mind. I've thrown together a way more fluffy and lighthearted chapter this time. With White Rose and some full-blown Elderburn for my own tastes. 
> 
> And there's a little tease at the end. Although once more, I'm still happy with leaving this here, if people want more, all you have to do is show me there are a want and demand for more. 
> 
> If you all want another chapter. Freaking tell me okay? I'm not going to keep this going unless people ask for more.

Ruby diced the peppers quickly, pushing them into a small pile off of the chopping block, humming lightly as she assembled the next meal. She could still hear the murmur coming from Yang’s reassembled and more emptied room. After her least explosion into rage and anger, things had had to change, and it slightly killed Ruby a little inside to let it happen past her. 

It was almost all Winter and her ideas, her regulations for the dragon. She had made sure that something like the last fiasco would never happen again, not ever - Ruby would never be exposed to something like that from her own sister again. Those steps involved stripping the room of a lot of delicate and prized possessions - no sharp objects at all and other safe zones and firewalls to make sure that Yang would be okay, and that Ruby would be too. Weiss was even moving in, and thus a lot of the apartment was being renovated and moved around. The sitting room was to be shrunk so Ruby’s bedroom could be extended a little to accommodate Weiss. 

The youngest resident of the apartment chopped a tomato next, cutting it into slices and them more, smaller and smaller until she was happy. That made peppers, tomatoes, mushrooms and other veggies. She’d store them in the fridge whilst prepping and seeing to the dough on another board. The night’s dinner was pizza, homemade as well, which made them all infinitely more appealing as opposed to store-bought or even take out. Ruby could fashion a mean pizza.

She would share the vegetable assorted one with Weiss, adding chicken to her own half while her girlfriend stayed meat-free, and Yang and Winter would share theirs with whatever toppings the elder Schnee would add for them. It was three weeks on and Ruby was still getting used to how close Yang and Winter had become since that horrible night on the bridge and then in the hospital. 

Yang had even contracted frostbite, it had all been that bad. It was horrible. 

Suddenly, and without warning, Ruby felt sudden contact wrapping around her waist, in the form of tender limbs with hands and fingers attached to them, which planted themselves across Ruby’s exposed tummy. In her crop top, her midriff was completely exposed, a fact which these rogue limbs took to their advantage. They felt so warm, covered in a fluffy and woollen sweater. So soft to the touch, Ruby almost melted as she leaned back and rested on the woman currently cuddling her. 

Of course, it was humble and loving Weiss. Come to cuddle her girlfriend as she readied some of the dinners. 

“What’s cooking, hot mama?” Weiss tried to flirt. Ruby burst out in laughter it was so unlike her tender and loving girlfriend. She could be as flirtatious and trying as possible. But Weiss could never be smooth like that, not ever, it was not within her naturally cold and calculating nature. It currently struck Ruby as strange, given how alluring and naturally cool her elder sister could be. It was as if Winter had another element of versatility to her that had not transferred genetically to Weiss.

Given the Schnees as a family unit (massively dysfunctional as they had been before Winter had avenged Weiss and burnt the manor to a husky crisp with both Jacques and Whitley both inside), it was not unbelievable that Weiss and Winter could be so similar but then so dissimilar in their own right. Ruby supposed it was healthy, and from the apparent sound of laughter coming from Yang’s room, that was the best sign. 

“Was that… Laughter?” Weiss asked, alerted to the sounds coming from the other bedroom, hearing the infectious noise of her dear sister’s cackling with Yang’s sniggering blended in. Within three weeks, this was incredible, and amazing too. 

Ruby hummed in affirmation, assembling all the veggies together and placing them in a plastic tub to go into the fridge. She would grate a lot of cheese and then wait for everyone to get hungry before making the pizzas. “Yep, they’ve been laughing for a while now, it’s been the first time since Blake left that I’ve actually heard Yang laughing,” Ruby reported while chewing on the lip of her plastic necklace again between her two teeth. 

It had been three weeks, and while Ruby was still feeling mellow and adjusted once again to the quiet and peace, she still chewed at the malleable soft plastic that served as the charm. She’d had to replace the old one, the green of it chewed right through since Yang had been dumped by Blake. 

This new one was a deep and oceanic blue - just like Weiss’s eyes. 

Her white-haired heiress cuddled her from behind, squeezing Ruby softly and lovingly in her fluffy sweater, the wool warming Ruby up as Weiss held her tummy. “You’re really soft…” Weiss cooed as she held Ruby close, while the smaller and younger woman packed the veggies away. 

She giggled a little, placing all the mix of colours into a plastic tub. “And you’re so warm…” She told her girlfriend, fluffy and just warm enough to be incredibly comfortable. Ruby turned in Weiss’s arms and leaned against the counter, bringing her own arms around her lover’s shoulders and shrugging as she smiled. “I kinda just wanna cuddle up with you on the sofa and forget about dinner for now.” Miss Rose expressed, sighing in the comfortable warmth of her girlfriend’s embrace. 

Weiss smiled, licking her girlfriend’s lips and giving her a quick and slightly wet smooch there. Ruby’s lips were plump and petite but they tasted as always like strawberries.”What is it Yang calls you from time to time? Rube…?” Weiss asked, forgetting the nickname that Yang had branded her adorable autistic sister as from when they were kids. 

The dark and red-haired ex-team leader giggled again. “Rube Cube. She gave me that name when we were small when we all found out I was on the spectrum. Yang wanted me to have a cool sounding nickname. Something no one else was ever gonna get and that no one was gonna bully me for.” Ruby explained, blushing profusely as she explained the age-old story. Weiss had heard it once before, but both of them had forgotten that small detail about the name of Rube Cube. It had been when they were still at Beacon before their world ended and they had to make a new one. This new one. 

There came another bout of laughter, which startled both Weiss and Ruby. They looked to the closed door of Yang’s room and both simultaneously contemplated entering. Would it be intruding? Winter had been in there since the morning. Or had she even slept in there? Both Weiss and Ruby had not seen her enter, only knowing that she was in there since the morning from the sound of her voice and the lack of the alluring elder Schnee anywhere else.

“Should we… Go in? To check on them?” Ruby asked Weiss, not wanting to be a pain to her recovering sister, but the sounds of intense and elated laughter coming from inside that room were unexpected and the smaller woman did not know if help was needed. 

She looked deeply into Weiss’s deep blue eyes. Like the ocean, swimming in love. 

Weiss looked back into Ruby’s silver eyes, seeing their deep intensity, their raw and untouched power like unchanging gemstones. Diamond in colour. 

“I think they’ll be okay… Winter can take care of Yang…” Weiss cooed, running her hand across Ruby’s face with a light stroke, her eyes still swimming with waves. Without much more hesitation, Ruby leaned in and up a little, her lips making contact with Weiss’s, tasting the spearmint instantly as they made out against the kitchen counter.

“And we all thought that Rube was TKO’d on the ground, but pretty much she got up, arms in the air like this,” Yang was telling to Winter, holding her one full limb and the other half stub in the air from the comfort of the bed. “And she yells. ‘That was awesome! Again! Again Yangarang!” The blonde explained, kneeling on the bed, tossing the covers off of her and smiling. Her stump of a right arm was covered in the cap still, only this time she wasn’t completely depressed that she was not wearing her prosthetic. 

Winter was howling almost with laughter at the tale, the one with Ruby falling from a tree right in front of Summer Rose after Yang had gone through so much trouble to help her get high into the branches. All as a small child. The elder Schnee thought the tale was thrilling, and when Yang kneeled on the bed she could not help but burst out into laughter. Pure and utter laughter. It was euphoric, and Winter had been by Yang’s side since sun up when she had knocked to come in while Ruby and Weiss were asleep. 

The sofa was slowly killing Winter’s back, and Yang had offered her the other side of the bed. Reluctantly, Winter had taken it, and both she and the recuperating dragon had slept together for about another three hours. The last hour they had been just talking and laughing.

Yang adored Winter’s laugh. It was deep, heavy and almost overbearing, but not enough to drown out anything else. And it was infectious - that was why Yang had been laughing too for the first time in a long while. 

Winter was willing her to. 

The laughter soon died a little, quelling into Winter and Yang just laying on the double bed, a small gap between them as they rested, hands between their temples and the soft pillow. Winter’s eyes were wide and large, not beady, but pristine as she blinked effortlessly and elegantly a few times. While Weiss’s were a slightly warm and swimming blue, Winter Schnee had deep and arctic eyes, a little frosted and colder than her younger sister. They were shrouded in something that looked like fog past the thin membrane that protected the deepness of them from the air.

Yang was mesmerised by them as she lay mirrored to the taller and more beautiful Schnee, Winter smiling at her with a quaint and beauteous smile, not arrogant and grinning, but polite and blissful. The dragon even blushed as she saw it. As she realised that Winter was smiling at her, because of her. It was something utterly surreal for Yang after over a month of depression and hating herself because of Blake and how she had abandoned her… Again. 

The blonde shuffled a little closer, her hand going for Winter’s hip to grab her - she wanted to cuddle the elder Specialist. “Winter…” Yang spoke softly, her lilac eyes mesmerised by Winter’s.

For so long Yang’s eyes had been fixed on crimson, stuck in the maroon limbo of her anger towards herself, but with Winter there, holding her hand on her own hip, Yang’s eyes were a calm and loving lilac. The lavender of her affection and anchor that had become Winter for the time. 

Before Yang could say another word, her scroll began to ring, she was receiving a call. But the dragon didn’t look away from her new anchor. 

“Are you not going to answer that, Yang?” Winter asked, her own glacier eyes still warping and fixated on Yang’s lilac orbs. She could not stop looking into the woman’s eyes they were so inviting. But the scroll kept ringing. Yet Yang didn’t want to answer it at all.

She wanted Winter… Winter and only Winter. 

Yang leaned in deeper, bringing the hand from Winter’s hip to her face, and stroking the Specialist’s cheek with her fingertips, then cupping her jawline. “Your eyes…” Yang spoke, still soft as ever with the ringing dying down. She thought it would be Blake, or someone relating to Blake. No one else had any business to call her and if it was her father or uncle, they’d call Ruby upon the dial tone from Yang. All the dragon wanted to do was keep laying next to Winter, to hold her face. With her thumb, Yang traced the outline of Winter’s perfect lips. 

Her lips. They were sublime even just to the touch, Yang felt shivers grow all the way up her arm to her shoulder. Winter kept smiling at her, touching Yang’s hand on her face again with her gentle palm. 

“I think what you’re searching for… Dear dragon… Is this.” Winter whispered to Yang, holding her hand and kissing each individual fingertip with the lightest and smallest pecks of her beautifully crafted lips. They felt amazing, all the better when pressed and puckered. Yang instantly began to imagine how they would feel against her own lips. How winter could taste.

The blonde sighed, silently, and her eyes deepened as she watched Winter kiss each of her fingertips. It was at this time that Yang felt a mild singing at the stub of her other arm. The remainder of her still returning phantom pain. It wasn’t as massive as it had been in the past, just a small prickling as if she was holding the stump over a naked flame. 

It didn’t hurt, only reminded her of her lack of another arm. And not even the prosthetic over on the bookshelf would fix that. Although Yang had hardly worn it lately, she didn't want to, finding any need. 

“Winter…” 

The scroll rang again, but Yang just did not want to answer it at all, she just wanted to say, to ask what she wanted to, but the damn scroll and Winter’s lips kept on getting in the way. They kept interrupting and ruining Yang’s confidence to get the words out, and it was beginning to become infuriating. Her eyes flickered red for a brief half-second, but it was enough to let Winter know she was angered at the scroll. 

The elder white-haired Specialist cupped Yang’s cheek in her gentle and exquisite palm and held her close, pulling herself closer and closer to Yang. 

“Yang, it’s okay… You don’t have to answer it if you do not want to.” Winter told her calmly, pulling herself along the bed some more until her bust made contact with Yang’s. But then the Specialist kept shuffling, wrapping her slender and beautiful legs around Yang’s and pulling their bodies together, her lips becoming a beacon for Yang’s attention. “Focus on me… Stay with me, Yang Xiao Long… And kiss me…”

“Hold my hand, Winter… Please, hold my hand.”

Winter did hold Yang’s hand, in both of hers and close to her beautiful and warm bosom, so so warm and gentle, caressing the tops of the elder Schnee’s breasts in the bowl cut of her tank top. 

And in a softer gesture, both women leaned in, and their lips locked in a serene and blissful kiss, the scroll still ringing on vibrate for a second until it stopped, but Yang and Winter kept kissing sweetly. They were both feeling rushing, blushes erupting across Winter’s chest and Yang’s cheeks as one final vibrate came from the scroll. 

It was a text, from an unknown caller - {Yang, find me - Pyrrha.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And don't forget as always if you liked this and want more, or even if you didn't like this and don't want more, feel free to leave a comment to keep me motivated and feeling good! Thanks for reading!
> 
> And yes, the chapter title is a reference to K-On! Each chapter is titled after a song I like. This one was from the end credits of K-On! The song titled 'Don't Say Lazy'
> 
> Last chapter was a song by The Fray and of course the title by Elton John.


	4. Stars/Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from depression can be hard enough - but not when your new girlfriend can whip up a concert at the click of her fingers. Yang becomes evermore enthralled and infatuated with Winter after she sees her perform on stage for what is the first time in decades for the elder Schnee. And more strange happenings surface around the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys, if you want more, let me know!
> 
> I have more and more plans for this fic now, I have an endgame in mind and it's gonna be good. So if you want it, I'll give it, but ask for it otherwise there's no point in me getting excited about it.

Winter stood resolutely on that stage, her back straighter than even her sabre, straighter than Myrtenaster, than the ablest of blades. And she did resemble a blade indeed, sharp and proper, glimmering in her sparkling white dress that made her look like a proud angel. All she could look at was Yang in the crowd. 

The blonde was not in the front row, she didn’t feel as if she deserved that honour yet, but she was a bright gem of amber in the middle of the slate coloured multitudes of peoples. With Weiss and Ruby next to her, Winter’s eyes were fixated on them all, her family, and the applause was dying, the time for her solo approaching like an enemy horde. She almost went to draw her sabre from its sheath that was not at her hip, making her feel so exposed, but then she looked right at Yang once more, looking at her so intimately, as if they were together floating in a never-ending sea of stars between their eyes. An infinity of spacial bliss shrouding them. 

Yang gestured a message to her with her eyes and her lips, as the theatre grew silent. ‘Don’t sing to them, darling… Sing to me, sing for me, and only to me Winter. And make them see you as I do… Flawless.’ Yang lipped to her lover, and Winter’s eyes were almost swallowed by precious tears. 

The violins began their illusive concerto and Winter knew it was time. She did not move her eyes away from her blonde beacon and sang directly to her. 

“There… Out in the darkness. A fugitive running. Fallen from God. Fallen from grace… God be my witness. I never shall yield… Till we come face to. Till we come face to face.” Winter sang, so elegantly, so crystal clearly, utterly perfectly, blowing Weiss and Ruby back in their seats, and instantly bringing Yang to such weeping tears she was almost sobbing instantly. Her Winter, now her Winter, her girlfriend, something so pure and beautiful. She was a star herself, and Yang could not understand how something as beautiful as Winter could have doted on her, saved her from her own destructive tendencies after Blake had abandoned her. 

Yang was in such a better place, often in Winter’s arms. And to be here, to hear her girlfriend singing such a perfect song, in such melodious and serene tones. It was like an angel was singing anything to Yang, and the words were so utterly astonishing. She was still tearing up as Winter continued, clutching her chest and leaning forward, the mass of her dress keeping her rooted as she sang for the audience. Only for Winter, she was singing purely and only for her Yang. 

She took a sharp breath as Winter carried on.

“She knows her way in the dark. Mine is the way of the Lord. Those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward… And if they fall as Lucifer fell, the flame, the sword…” 

A mass of applause promptly erupted from the crowd but Winter’s tones overcame it as she continued and they died down. Yang was so utterly enthralled she could not move in her seat. Winter was keeping her there with her singing and both were crying to each other. 

“Stars… In your multitudes, scarce to be counted… Filling the darkness. With order and light… You are the sentinels. Silent and sure. Keeping watch in the night… Keeping watch in the night.” She softly followed, still looking at Yang, eyes fixated on the luminous blonde. A few of the crowd were beginning to notice this fact; tracing Winter’s line of sight back to her lover in the middle of the crowd. Ruby was almost squealing with excitement and giddiness over this, loving how sensually intimate they were, how they were both happily crying a little. Weiss was even ecstatic over this, she found it so beautiful as Winter sang to Yang and seemingly only Yang. It was beautiful. “You know your place in the sky, you hold your course and your aim. And each in your season returns and returns, and is always the same. And if you fall as Lucifer fell, you fall in flame…”

She took a breath, coming up for a tumultuous crescendo, or otherwise exhumation of volume. 

“And so it must be, for so it is written, on the doorway to paradise - that those who falter and those who fall, must pay… The price!” Winter lingered, edging forward and almost somersaulting into the orchestra under her in the parapet. She still looked elegantly gorgeous and Yang was blowing kisses to her now in the small instrumental, the violins and brass sections building to the fortissimo and end of the song. 

The crowd was silent, taking Winter in, as they had done in Atlas. Weiss was a grand singer, but Winter was simply something else. She was a weapon of song, something to be feared and something intimidating with her arsenal of lyrical attacks. She was still yet perfect up there, in such a garment of surly gods. 

“Lord let me find her, that I might see her, safe behind bars! I will never rest. Till then! This I swear… 

“This I swear by the Stars!...” 

Winter finished, prolonging the note for as long as the orchestra would carry her her powerful and heraldic accompaniment. And they did so with amazing prowess and presence, supporting her as if she was flying on cables. 

Once they all fell down to quiet again, after such an amazing and awe-inspiring crescendo, the crowd were left stunned, taken so powerfully aback, but then gradually rising to their collective feet with Yang as helmswoman for them, ushering in a powerful wave of massive applause and cheers, raising the roof almost as loud and voluminous as Winter had with song. The cheers were incredible, reducing Winter to her knees, making her weak as roses and other flowers were tossed to the stage for her. Favours of men and women of all, showing her such love and amazing congratulations. She wept as she grasped a bouquet, looking at Yang and crying all the more when she saw her clapping the most, her lilac eyes flooded with her own tears and that smile. Her smile so big and bold, it became all Winter could see, all she wanted to see. It was her girlfriend’s smile, and Yang looked so proud, so amazed by how stunning and glorious Winter was at this. At performing. She was supersonic. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” Announced whoever was on the loudspeaker as Winter blew kisses and waves, gingerly leaving the stage for her dressing room before the next number in this small concert of hers. Others had already taken to the stage and would again, this was Winter bringing the first half of the evening to a ceremonious and perfectly received ending. Act two would commence soon. “Please give our hostess, Winter Schnee, another round of applause as she closes Act One. We will now have a short, thirty-minute interval for refreshments and such before more talents will take to the stage. Mistress Schnee will return in Act Two.”

“Winter that was amazing!!” Ruby bellowed, bursting into Winter’s dressing room with Weiss behind her, but no sign of Yang at all, which Winter instantly found odd, even as the smaller autistic pseudo-sister of hers began to hug her so close in her corset and underwear. The dress was so immaculate, she had removed it for a while to sit and compose herself without the worry of it. She was a little deflated upon the apparent lack of Yang. 

But Ruby cuddling her made her happy enough. 

“No Yang?” Winter asked her sister in the doorway, her own dress making her look worth her fortune. Worth their fortune now that their father and brother were no longer living. Their expirations had laid all of the Schnee assets to both Winter and Weiss, and each sister took what she wanted - Winter, the Company and Weiss the freedom and allowance to suit her needs. All was well. 

Weiss shook her head with a smug smile. “She said she didn’t want to come and break your streak of blowing her back into her seat. She says she’ll more than make it up to you once the concert is over.” She relayed with a wing and even smugger grin after conveying the message. Winter looked intrigued suddenly as she fished Ruby off of her. 

“Gross,” Ruby commented, in her never-ending innocent and childish outlook of the world. Thinking about her sister in that way made her want to chunder her dinner into the nearest trash receptacle. “But Winter you were amazing!” She yelped again and got giddy, stimming with flapping hands and a massive grin on her beautiful face. Even Ruby’s dress made her look like she was a millionaire child. 

Weiss chuckled and walked to sit down. “Any plans after the concert, dear sister?” She asked casually, trying to gauge whether or not she and Ruby would be needing to go to bed or not after they were done here. 

“Well I was hoping I could check with Yang, but now I have a feeling you two shouldn’t wait up for us, loves. Did she really like the performance of Act One?” The taller and more nervous Schnee asked as her conscious worry got the better side of her mind. All she could think about was not screwing up and making sure this was a night to remember. The best one Yang and all could have had for a while. She wanted nothing to ruin it.

Both Weiss and Ruby giggled. “Relax, sister. You should have seen her…”

“She was crying so much when you started to sing for her! She loved it, Winter! More than I’ve ever seen Yang crying in happiness over a lot of things. She was stunned!” Ruby added, taking the reigns. She was so giddy, and Weiss was smiling. This was her own girlfriend, her giddy, excitable and autistic ball of love and beauty. There was no way she could consider herself luckier. She loved Ruby so ultimately, every day more and more. Truly they were soulmates. 

“Really?!” Winter asked, smiling now and riling Ruby up more, just a little. 

“Really really!! She loved it so much. That you sang for her! Just like mother did for both of us!” Ruby reported back, looking as if she was about to explode from the excitement. She didn’t even have her necklace around her neck, she didn’t need it tonight. Again she flapped her hands about a lot, stimming and making her mind explode with vibrant colours of joy and love. Yellow and blossoming rose all over her, making her feel so special and amazing. This was what happened when Ruby felt the best of her herself when she stimmed, she would flap, and everything would be the best it could be. Tonight was the best it could be and she could not keep still or quiet about it. 

Winter chuckled, giving Ruby a famous cuddle. “Well, Act Two is about to start, and I don’t want you to miss it Rube Cube. Weiss?” She asked. 

The younger Schnee stood again, smiling. “We’ll go take our seats. Oh! But I think I have a suggestion for your own song at the end of Act Two. I know you were going to sing Castle on a Cloud. But I have a feeling you’ll want to shock the audience with this…” Weiss told her sister, handing her a slip of paper. 

‘Hellfire’ was written on it, and Winter was shocked to see it. It was a very violent and low song, steeped in darkness from the movie it was used in. But it was powerful, as anything. One of the most powerful songs Winter knew, and she could tell it would shock. It was her kind of song. 

“Oh? What makes you say this one?” Winter asked.

Weiss hummed and gave her sister soft shrug as Ruby took her hand and dragged her to leave for their seats again. “I think someone in the crowd suggested it? I thought it would be a good idea? You did love it as a child. Wouldn’t you want to share some of that with Yang now?” 

Winter grew quiet as Weiss and Ruby left, and then she looked at her reflection in the mirror, sensing something more behind the song choice. “Childhood.” She told herself, thinking back to it, and if she really wanted to start sharing it with Yang. Winter had never talked about her childhood with anyone. Never. It was not a topic she was particularly accepting of - an up and down journey of fighting her father almost every inch of the way. And guarding Weiss against his complete control (even when she joined the military) as their mother drank herself into depression further and further just because she had allowed him to marry her. 

Did she really want to share that with Yang?

The crowd was still and silent once again before Winter took to the stage, but just before she could, a woman backstage stopped her, handing her yet another slice of paper. “Someone left this for you, Mistress Schnee. They asked that you look after the performance but that I give it to you as soon as possible.” The woman told her and quickly ran back to her duties at the front of house. Another strange occurrence, but Winter needed to attend the stage. 

Another applause heralded her arrival at the end of Act Two and the orchestra was prepared to handle her final number. Someone else was ending the night after a rearrangement. Winter did not want her song to be the finale, but she felt better after running the lyrics backstage.

There came a small murmur of the cellos and other bass string instruments, the organ coming in softly and quietly, as Winter positioned herself and looked to Yang once more, showing her not her grace this time, but her soul. 

This was Winter displaying all of herself for her lover. 

“Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous one… Of my virtue, I am justly proud.” Winter sang, low and earthy, an undertone of sinister creeping in from the ground, licking at Winter like a naked and blue flame. Soon enough, the orchestra began to amplify the sinister with their own melodies, and Winter soon took the dark tones of her voice.

“Beata Maria, you know I’m so much purer than, the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there. Why her smold’ring eyes still scorch my soul. I see her! I feel her! 

“The sun caught in her auburn hair.

“Is blazing in me out of control!” Winter continued, belting out each and every powerful note with an amplification and presence that no one, not Yang and not Ruby, only Weiss, had ever seen, and even this presence, Weiss was not familiar with. Winter was so powerful, so bold, so uncut and raw, a completely different woman as to who had sung in the previous act. And yet, Yang was still so enthralled and sensually stoked by her woman on the stage, she was so mesmerised, the blonde felt even more attracted to Winter like this. Her power and commanding stance, it spoke to Yang on such a primal level, something stirring between them that had never been known to the blonde at all with Blake. Blake was not like this, Winter was. And Yang was completely infatuated with it, with Winter. Infatuated and in so much love, all kinds of love, she could not even keep track of them. 

But Weiss could. She could tell just what Yang was feeling and experiencing. She had seen this in a lot of people, often toward Winter. But Yang was so much more obvious. And incredibly more genuine, her heart and soul on either sleeve - Weiss was oddly pleased, reeling in her seat from her sister’s intimidating performance, and grinning at how Yang was reacting. She saw Yang’s scroll light up at the side of her, both none of them paid attention to it. 

[You’ll find me soon. They’re going to uproot you soon. Be careful Yang. The Fangs are coming - Pyrrha]

“Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning, desire, is turning me to… Sin!” Winter screamed and the backdrop of the stage fell to reveal a gathering choir of red and black. 

“Mia Culpa!” They all cried. 

“It’s not my fault!” Winter reacted, looking away from them and purely at the crowd once more, a songstress in her own right. The choir responded with the same message. “I’m not the blame! It is the gypsy, the witch, who set this flame!” 

“Mia Culpa!” The choir called at Winter once more. 

“It’s not my fault! If in God’s plan, he made the devil so much stronger than a man!...” Winter sang, moving with the fluidity of the music as it carried her and limbs away with the wind as she stood rooted to her familiar spot on the stage. Again Yang was riveted to her seat, enthralled by her girlfriend. She wanted so badly to run to her and hold her, to kiss and make love to her. Winter stirred all of this and more in the blonde. So powerful.

“Protect me, Maria, don’t let this siren cast her spell, don’t let her fire sear my flesh and bone… Destroy Esmeralda, and let her taste the fires of hell… Or else let her be mine and mine alone…” Winter cried out, looking to the ceiling of the massive theatre, and then to Yang with a longing look. The very music and lyrics were causing a burning flame of lust and intensity between them. Both wanted the other. 

Winter took to her knees for the finale, burning with sapphire in her eyes and a flame aesthetic over her white dress. “Hellfire, dark fire, now gypsy it’s your turn… Choose me or, your pyre, be mine or you will burn!” Winter cried, tossing nothing into the air. “God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. 

“But she will be mine or… She… Will… Burn!...”

The crowds gave Winter their applause, massive and even more roof-raising than the least one, and soon enough she retired to her dressing room, flitting the dress off of her and standing in her corset and stockings before the mirror, hoping. It did not take long for her wish to come true, however. As soon enough, Yang was standing in the open doorway, reflecting in Winter’s eyes as she stood like an enthralled slave. 

“You were… I don’t even have the damn words to describe what you were…”

Winter turned, leaning on her desk before giving up the chase and running to hold Yang in her arms, holding her so close and needingly. They kissed so passionately and without pause, steadfast and loving. “Screw what I was. I want to be yours… More than ever.” She confessed, her chest flushed with red and her breath fleeting. 

“You… You mean?” Yang began, but Winter stopped her, a finger over her lips as she smiled, and pushed the door gently closed. 

“I mean yours… So make me yours…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a comment if you liked this and want more. I had so much fun writing this. Winter + Stars is in my mind one of the best things to witness. I just had to have her sing it, as it's a song I've performed in my life (actually I've performed both of these songs in my life and so I decided to have my 3rd fav girl perform them too!)


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the small concert, Ruby and Weiss take a to a hotel to the night courtesy of the SDC for a night of lavish extravagance, while Yang and Winter take to downtown rebuilt Vale, searching for a way to continue the night and seek the thrills of the new world. However, when they meet a familiar face in a woman's gay bar, Yang thinks she realises what has been going on around her ignorant eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the deal, if you want more of this, please comment and tell me that you want it. I think by the end you might just want to do that more than in the other chapters. It gets good at the end.

They had stayed in the concert hall for another two or three hours before meandering around the vacant and icy streets of downtown and developed Vale, rebuilt and looking better than ever with neon and beautiful archways of golden buildings and lush storefronts. It was the weekend and late at night so not many still stayed open after common selling hours. Trade was coming to a halting stop but the bars and clubs were currently making a killing and some musical halls were open too, letting out a sea of orchestral, jazzy and even hardcore rock music out into the streets and lighting it in a rainbow spectrum of sound and life that Yang and Winter smiled and beamed at as they walked down the streets. 

Their parka coats made them look like the Cossacks of the more inhospitably cold regions of the North of Atlas. Winter’s top hat made her look so posh, so full of riches as if she was lining the fluffy interior of her cladded coat with hundred lien bills to show off her finance and status. Yang loved her coat too, it was a reward from her loving girlfriend for making it so long without falling off of the wagon and succumbing to depression once again. They were matching as they trudged through the snow and down into the nightlight of Vale after dark. 

“Wanna stay out? Like I know it’s ten, but we could stay a lil longer couldn’t we?” Yang asked, leapt ahead of Winter and spreading her warm and wrapped arms out to try and feel the snow gently falling upon them. It was very late December - Holiday not far around the corner and the new year inching closer and closer. The temperature was dropping more and more each morning and cars were beginning to stall and frost up with the fingers of white gripping them as the populace slept. 

Oddly enough, Yang was loving this massive plummet into the cold season. Winter was used to it, but it was a lot warmer here than it was compared to Atlas. This was a mild frost and cold compared to her childhood stationed there in the ice palace of the Schnee Manor. 

For a moment she ruminated on her life there. Singing, learning piano, learning violin, cello, so many stupid and useless skills she thought compared to the military training she defied her father for. She remembered his outburst when he found out. 

Winter remembered how hard and how many times he had hit her, beating her to a pulp like she was a man. “This is what you can expect from your enemies if you’re serious about being in the Military. Get used to it, ‘Princess’.” Winter could never forget those bile-filled words, spat at her just before he literally did the same onto her face as she cowered on the floor - only fifteen and just beginning to think for herself. Weiss was younger, far younger, only eight years old and constantly on mother Willow’s lap, sucking her thumb with beautiful dresses adorning her. But Winter knew what life was really like, what their family really was. As soon as her father landed the first slap to her cheek, and then the next, and how he gripped her arm, slapping her again, pulling her dress off of her and tearing it to shreds in his office. He has stripped her down, constantly telling her if she went into the military she wouldn’t need beautiful dresses, that she would be bloody and bruised, battered and broken like he was making her. That her clothes would not matter, that she would be rubbed into the dirt like any other soldier. After he spat on her, he had dragged her by her very silver hair into the courtyard, letting the rain dress her in a film and mud be her bed. 

“This family is in no need of a stupid and selfish whore for an heiress. The Schnee Dust Company does not need a soldier as an heiress. This family needs a strong and resolute daughter as it’s heiress. Consider your claims null and void. Weiss will inherit, not you. If you want to throw away your life for decades of service to rulers that can be replaced by your own father, you’re stupider than I thought. Now either get inside and straighten up like a daughter I raised, or get the fuck away from my house and never return.”

That had been the ultimatum. And leaving the house had been the hardest decision Winter had ever made in her life. And miraculously, it had made her bond with Weiss so much stronger as a result. Something she never expected from denouncing her father. 

And now he was dead, Whitley and Willow along with him. Although their mother had been dead for years, she had been reduced to a slowly crumbling alcoholic because of their father, sitting in the garden shortly after Whitley had been born, drinking herself to death. The house on fire at Winter’s hands shortly after they had all defeated Salem had been the final nail in her coffin, and she had wanted it. Willow Schnee wanted to die, for letting her husband reign and the rule over their family with such a twisted method of tyranny for years. She could not forgive herself, even if Weiss and Winter had both forgiven her years ago, she was only just one woman. Whitley, however, never denounced Jacques, his paternal saviour that had given him everything to mould him in his own image. He had to go with him, Winter knew, that was why she didn’t save him. They both deserved to die - Winter had to make that choice so quickly, so all at once. And she was still struggling to come to terms with it. Still mulling over the intricacies of her decision to burn them all along with the entire household. To erase such an epicentre of disgust and vulgar living. Now it was rubble, a monument to herself and Weiss, who were determined to make the world a better place now, after localising and reshaping the SDC. Reshaping that was still taking place in the background with the help of Ms Goodwitch and Taiyang Xiao Long despite his severe reservations. 

Winter, however, could not think of a better man to help her and her sister rebuild such a corrupt company. 

“You want to stay out my sweet?” Winter asked as a question, smiling and warming to Yang’s mild enthusiasm to remaining away from the apartment. They had been so cooped up for weeks now she wanted to try spreading her wings again, to get a sense of independence and reality like she used to. Staying out was the best way for her to start reclaiming much of that lost confidence. 

The sex began to smell on both of them a little bit, and it told in their smiles and the looks they gave one another. They felt so connected, so attached, it had been their first time, in that dressing room and Yang was so warm and loved, loving in turn she was like a person shaped heart, beating so contently. Like butter wouldn't melt. She felt sublime and did not want the feeling to end just yet, did not want to sleep and let the night end. She saw Winter as a star, so bright and ultimate. She was so head over heels for her - or least felt it for her. 

There still lay something behind it all, some feeling of something missing maybe. Something black and yellow in the deep recesses of her mind and emotions. Constantly there. Immoveable.

“What d’ya say? You ready to head home or do you wanna stay out some more. If Rubes and Weiss are out, why don’t we stay too?” Yang kept haggling a little, hoping that Winter was feeling the same way and wanted to stay out as well. Her smile was making Yang feel as much. 

She gave the blonde a teasing smile. “Come on then, let’s find a suitable drinking house and get something eat?” She suggested, doubling down. 

Yang beamed with relief and exhilaration, leaping across the way and hugging her girlfriend so closely. “Thank you so much!” She cried out, rubbing cheeks with Winter after kissing her gorgeously on her oddly warm lips. Yang herself was heated naturally, warm-blooded and warm-tempered, her hair like a small ember at almost all times. She was like a radiator, but Winter too was taking to her layers like a natural oven. 

They took a look around, in the middle of the small promenade that they had ended up in the middle of - statues were in all four corners of the square. Several bars and pubs were still open, faceless and nameless grey strangers wandering into and out of the choir of doors and letting out brief snippets of bands playing and speakers blasting a random and shackled together combination of various melodies and swimming lyrical ballads and anthems. The neon signs made a shimmering spectrum of all colours and more, incandescent shades and mixings of colours to make some that Yang and Winter could barely comprehend. They were enthralled by the glimmer and rainbows, all until Winter spotted somewhere that was exceptionally pink and yellow, mixed in with crimson reds and glacial blues. 

“How about that one? ‘Champion’s Bustier’? I like the sound of that.” Winter gestured and smiled, loving the look of the ornate opening of the bar. Yang stiffened a little as she looked around at it. She’d seen it before. 

“Winter, baby, I think that’s a gay bar. Or a gay women’s bar. You sure you wanna go on in?” Yang stopped her, seeing that the front of house was advertising ‘Femme Fridays - Cocktails Half Price’. Being the queer mess the blonde was, that had to be attracting to the feminine lesbian and bisexual scene of women around Vale. A lot of them Yang didn’t know, she walked the line between femme and butch a lot of the time, today she looked femme the same as Winter, although the elder Schnee 

The noise that came from Winter was purely euphoric. She was massively excited and intrigued by this knowledge and looked at the pink and other colours of the entrance. She yanked at Yang’s arm to take her inside, more enthusiastic and excited than Yang had ever seen her. She was bubbly now as Ruby, as so full of life as Nora. 

Winter seemed as excited as Blake would get. Yang could see the shades of hallucinogenic black hair in the silver of Winter’s as the taller woman pulled her quickly to the doors of the gay club. 

She spoke to the doorwoman to purchase entrance (there was a small entree fee for Femme Friday) and to talk about storing their coats and other accessories. Winter kept her and Yang’s purses with all their money and cards and after that, the more enthusiastic taller woman led Yang into the main hub of the club. The busty blonde held a small look of sadness in her eyes, and Winter saw it as soon as they took their seats against the bar, not being able to find a booth or small table by the dancefloor. 

“Yang? Is everything okay?” Winter asked, seeing the small welling of threatening tears in her lover’s eyes. 

“I’m fine. Just… Kinda got thinking about Blake.” Yang responded, meekly and without any happiness in her voice. She couldn’t help but think of the faunus in this environment. 

Winter leapt from the chair and held Yang in a loving hug before the barlady spotted them without drinks. The tall Schnee gestured her to wait a moment while she held her girlfriend. “Oh, my darling. It’s more than okay. Do you want to leave?” She checked, once more Yang’s feelings took priority. 

But the blonde wiped her eyes before they could start to weep and kissed Winter dearly. “I’m okay, just got thinking. Shall we get a drink? Come on let’s enjoy tonight. It’s been amazing and I don’t wanna stop here.” She reassured her lover, kissing Winter again. 

Happily, blissfully and playfully, Winter kissed her back again with a loving peck on her lips. They both smiled together as the barlady finally made her way to them. She was a gorgeous butch, in a tank top with short black hair, about three piercings around her face and more in her ears, with a tattooed collar of ornate patterns that made her look a little deathly, but then the neon bracelets balanced her out. Her belt was made of bullet shells and her jeans looked like she had taken them from a construction site. 

“Can I first say, you two look abso-freaking-lutely gorgeous and I would love to offer you two cocktails on the house. The owner has a thing for femme couples she does.” The barlady told them, her smile warm and loving with the silver ring of her nose piercing catching the pink light from the dancefloor. Behind her on the liquor shelves was more pink light, making her look exceptionally gay as she addressed Yang and Winter. They were flabbergasted at the mention of free drinks. 

Winter almost squeaked with delight. “Who is this darling owner?”

“Sorry but The Champion doesn’t like to give her name way. She’s a redhead from Mistral and she’s the best damn boss in Remnant. So what can I get you, beautiful ladies?” The butch bartender replied, looking over to the room above the dancefloor - the owner’s own personal paradise. There was an oddly melodramatic outline of the woman, sitting to the side and with what looked like rather illustrious and magnificent hair pulled back in a gorgeous ponytail. More like a plume. And as described as red, she must have been very proud of her hair. 

Yang looked at the outline with a concerned look, slightly off-put by the aura she sensed up there. Something was a little weird. The blonde took to her scroll. 

And finally, she saw the messages, checking her scroll for the first time in days. Her eyes turned red as she looked at them, and something snapped in her. 

“I’ll have a Pretty In Pink. Your drinks menu says it’s the speciality, Yang?” Winter asked, spotting the red eyes. “Is something wrong darling?”

Yang shook her head, trying to look normal but the words were all flashing before her eyes. “Um, yeah, I’m fine. I’ll take a Sex On The Beach please. Just going to the toilet hon, be right back.” Yang excused herself, kissing Winter on the cheek before leaving for the ladies, she anticipated something would be there waiting for her. 

The ladies’ bathroom was completely empty, which in itself was utterly bedazzling considering the amount of women that were inside the club and dancing, snogging and downing drinks like their lives depended on the consumption of alcohol. Yang took a station at the sinks and looked at the messages. All of them were from Pyrrha. But Pyrrha was dead. And then Yang remembered the strange occurrence the night Blake had left her when she drank herself so bad she couldn’t tell what was real or not. When she had almost committed suicide the first time. 

She thought she was on the phone to Ruby, but thought it was Pyrrha in her drunken state. Now it seemed to occur to her that Pyrrha might have actually been the voice on the phone. Now she was shaking her hands as she turned on the tap and splashed her face with water, grabbing a towel to wipe the makeup off. She wanted it off, she felt so strange. 

“You look better than the last time we saw each other, Yang.”

The blonde turned around after cleaning her face. “Pyrrha.” She called but did not see Pyrrha Nikos at all. She saw instead, the familiar face of a girl they all thought dead. 

Cinder Fall. 

“Not… Really. There’s a lot to explain.” Cinder spoke, in Pyrrha’s voice, her face meek and her eyes a little hollow, shrouded with something other than the black centres of her amber irises. Something was not right at all with this. She had red hair, the same red hair as Pyrrha did, but the tiara was a black and not a gold. After all, Jaune had stolen it from the site of her death. Something Yang slapped him over when she saw him again. He had no right to do that at all, it was desecration of her.

Yang crossed the gap and walked past Cinder… Pyrrha… What appeared to be an amalgamation of both of them at first glance and hearing of her. She kicked the stopped from the door and let it close, sealing them in, and Yang’s eyes turned red. 

“I’ve got time to listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment please. So far this is the end of the fic due to no interest. If you want it to continue, you gotta comment or there's no point.


	6. Chapter 6

Announcement.

Due to the narrative and creative direction that Miles and Kerry are currently taking with Rwby, and what they are shovelling this Volume, as well as what they did last Volume, I will no longer be writing for Rwby at all. 

I'm really really sorry to announce that I won't be continuing or finishing this story, or any other story for Rwby that I have outstanding. 

I do not wish to be affiliated with Rwby at all anymore. Nor do I wish to contribute to the fanficition archive of the show at all. I do not like Miles or Kerry and I do not agree with nor like or condone what they are turning the show into. Also, I do not agree with the fandom majority for going along with it.

I'm not going to go into details with why this is a decision I'm making now as opposed to a year or two years ago, but I have my reasons and I will stick to them. I'm doing this not out of spite or of arrogance, but in some form of small and personal protest to Miles, particularly Miles.

I will not drag or insult the show other than I may have already have. 

Again, I am so so sorry to all who read this, to all who commented, to all who left kudos and to all who subscribed and pleaded for more chapters again and again. You folks have been wonderful and so supportive of this fic that sprouted from me venting because I was going through a breakup of my own and wanted to covey the emotions and suicidal tendencies I went through, via fanfic. 

Yang and Winter, Ruby and Weiss, Pyrrha and Cinder, even Blake, all of them I love, more than a lot, Pyrrha over all of them, she helped me not commit suicide years ago, and I owe the character my life. 

You are all amazing, and I am so so sorry that I cannot finish this story for you. 

If someone, anyone wishes to take this story and the ideas within, please let me know and I will gladly add you to the co-author list so you can finish this, I'm not really willing to simply donate the work in here to you wholesale, because as I said, this was personal to me and still is, so I'll keep my name to it. But if you want to finish this, please reach out. 

Again, I am very sorry to all of you who wanted more, but Miles has simply made it impossible for me to write for Rwby anymore. Thank you to all of you who supported this and loved it. You are all amazing and I wish you all luck with Rwby.


End file.
